


I'd Like That

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Virgil has a problem. Not a big problem. And it's solved rather quickly and easily. Lucky Virgil.





	I'd Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This is up on my tumblr (along with all of my other work) so if you want to be tagged, please send me a message on there @CielWritesShit. I'm sorry that it ends really quickly, I wrote it on a flight from Brisbane to Sydney. :)

Virgil had a problem.

Not a big one, but a problem non the less.

And it was this: why does he like 3 people?

Not in the "you're my best friend" way, or in the "they're so perfect I can hardly breathe" way, but the "I'd love it if you hugged me so hard I can't breathe, and sure, I'd like to make out with you" way.

He'd tried looking into it, but in a world where being anywhere outside of the norm is frowned on, it's not easy to find answers to questions like that.

Maybe that's why he brought it up one lunch. That would probably explain it.

"What? Liking more than one person? I thought I was the only one!" Patton had responded, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Are you kidding? You should have told us padre!" Roman commented, seemingly keeping his regal appearance despite the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Logan adjusted his glasses.

"Polyamory, I believe the term is. For context, you'd be wanting to be in a polyamorous relationship." With a quick tie adjustment, he went back to eating the cardboa- school's pizza. Virgil glanced back at the others.

"S-so does that mean that you all like other people? Cause that's fine and al-" he mumbled, cutting himself as he realised that he was rambling again.

"Welllll...." Pat started, playing with the sleeves on his hoodie. "I... uh..."

Roman looked at Patton, before pulling him into a kiss, both being awkward, especially since they were sitting on a school bench. It was short, sweet, and Logan sighed slightly, out of love or jealousy, the world will never know.


End file.
